The Queer Color Mahogany
by The Dog With The Hippo Feet
Summary: (Shounen-aiyaoi haters read at your own risk!)
1. Default Chapter

I'm sorta new to this whole fanfiction.net thing so if you're going to flame my fanfic be gentle. Oh yeah, Hamtaro tells this story.  
  
The past few weeks were the weirdest weeks any ham-ham could have. 'Queer' things started and some of the ham-boys were, I guess, not what they seemed. I could probably say the same for my dear Laura, she told me her side to so I'll add her story to mine. Lets began.  
It all started one month ago at the beginning of February, Boss was telling us about a Valentines dance party we were gonna have in like 2 weeks, while at school Laura was meeting a new student who just moved to Japan. His name, I think, was Keith.  
  
She told me he was pretty cute, he had blond hair sorta in the style of that mean soccer player on Travis's team with the red hair. What was his name again? All well its not important. And Kana seemed to have a crush on him. If only she knew....  
  
Keith also had a hamster, he was an agouti gold hamster (their mahogany), the hamster always seemed to wear orange tinted sunglasses.  
  
So anyway, back to the part when Boss was talking us about Valentines Day, he said the guys had to ask the girls to the dance. When he said that he eyed Bijou. (I don't think Bijou will ever go for Boss, I know she likes me) Stan noticed this to and had to say something,. "You know Boss, you may think Bijou likes you but she's totally falling for me" Boss blushed at this and Bijou just smiled. What a beautiful smile she had. Well we went on like this for a long time when all of a sudden a mahogany hamster walks right into the clubhouse. Talk about rude, kushi kushi.  
  
"This place isn't as great as the poet hamster said it would." He  
muttered while looking  
around. This got Boss kinda angry... "What do you mean 'isn't as  
great'"? Boss demanded. The hamster looked at him and smiled, jeez  
what-a flirt he was. Boss just kinda stared back still waiting for his  
answer. Finally the mahogany hamster walked up to Boss, he put his paw  
in Boss's and whispered "How's-a-bout we go discuss this somewhere  
else, beautiful" (How embarrassing)  
  
I think maybe Travis was just as embarrassed has Boss, Laura told me that that day at lunch, Travis had introduced himself to Keith. Keith just blushed and gave him a hug. Yup, a hug, what a weirdo, ey? Travis just stared at Laura from Keith's shoulder. Laura was giggling with Kana about it though. Poor Travis.  
  
Anyway, back to the clubhouse. Everyone just stared and gasped. I was kinda waiting for Boss to pummel the hamster but instead he just quickly took his paw away and blushed. The hamster just smiled again and walked back. Stan was laughing his head off "Ha ha! Boss just held paws with another guy hamster" This must of triggered the gay hamster, which made him run up and give Stan a huge hug. "You're so cute when you laugh" he squealed. Now Stan was the one blushing, I wanted to laugh at this but I didn't want to catch his attention so I just kept it to myself. Bijou was the one who finally talked to him "Um excuse me sir, but what ez your name"?  
  
The hamster took his arms off of Stan and happily replied "My names Jed" Actually when he smiled like that he was kinda cute.  
  
Bijou nodded "And um are you..." "Gay? Yeah why? Was it not already obvious"? he snapped back (this guy wasn't scared to show himself to the world was he?) Bijou just blushed and turned away, no one ever snapped at Bijou like that. I had to say something about it "Hey, just because you don't like girls you don't have to be mean to them" I told him in my meanest voice. Jed surprisingly didn't run to me like he did to Boss and Stan, he just shook his head. "Oh I snapped at her, is she gonna go and cry now"? This made me fall silent. I was actually sorta disappointed he didn't come and flirt with me....  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Queer Color of Mahogany Chapter 2!

PG 13 for some obvious reasons WARNING: Shounen-Ai! If this offends you I wouldn't read this fic! Queer Color Mahogany chapter 2!!  
  
As I walked home to Laura that afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about Jed. I don't know what it was about him. Maybe I just needed a good nights sleep.  
The next day I was awakened by Laura's rushing to get her stuff ready for school "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late"!! She cried as she put her back pack on and ran out her bedroom door. Typical Laura, she's late too much.  
I walked in silence with Oxnard on our way to the clubhouse. My heart was throbbing and all because I new that Jed was going to be there waiting. Why did I care so much for him? I remember him telling off Bijou and me. Just thinking about that made me feel even crummier. I just want to get on his good side.... "Hey Hamtaro, what-d-ya think about that new hamster guy. You know the one that likes guys instead of girls"? Oxnard asked me as we approached the clubhouse "I don't know" I sighed adding a tint of anger to my voice. Oxnard obviously caught it because he didn't talk to me the rest of the way there.  
  
As we entered the door, I saw Jed sitting there in the seat that was right next to mine. He turned to face me, gave me a weird look, then turned back around to flirt with Stan more who seemed to be extremely uncomfortable sitting near him.  
I really didn't want to sit down with near him either. All that thinking about him made me see him in a new way. Almost as if I've known him forever. But I gathered all my courage and sat down.  
I was nervous sitting there, but also a tad excited. I wanted to talk to him! So I decided on the friendly approach to catch his attention. "Hamha Jed! I'm sorry about the way we met yesterday I was just kind of grumpy..." Jed ignored me. He didn't even turn to look at me. This bothered me, so all day I tried talking to him. I 'accidentally' bumped into him a few times, I shouted at him a few times, and even tried to glomp him once. The results of all this of course was failure and that didn't help my mood at all.  
At the end of the day I was in no rush to get home. I let Oxnard pass me up as I walked slower then a snail towards Laura's house. I was depressed, grouchy, and moody and had no intention on talking to Oxi. Then, as if a cry to god had been answered, I heard Jed's beautiful voice calling my name from behind me! I stopped and turned around. Just as I did so Jed sprawled into my arms. This shocked me. Why was he hugging me now? I looked down at him. He looked really happy to be where he was. "Jed.."? I asked finally saying something "Oh Hamtaro, I'm sorry I ignored you all day I just wanted to catch you alone." He laughed This sorta embarrassed me. "You know" he whispered lifting his head till his face was directly in front of mine "I'm not mad at you at all, in fact you're my favorite out of all the guys in the clubhouse" then he gently pressed his lips onto mine. I didn't resist. 


	3. Queer Color of Mahogany chapter 3

Queer Color Mahogany chapter 3! Authors Note: I'm getting sick of them being just hamsters so I'm turning them Human ham this fic, They aren't going to be human till it says so though so right now they're still just hamsters. Sorry for the weird turn.  
  
For the rest of the week me and Jed stayed close to each other. We hid our love from all the other ham-hams. I especially kept an eye on Bijou to make sure she didn't figure anything out. But she seemed to be giving me more cold glances than ever and usually she ignored me or stood clear from me. I had asked Pashmina and Sandy why she was acting this way towards me but they just told me how mean I was being to her. I wondered why. I mean, they couldn't be watching me and Jed every after noon they all go home by then and I even watch them leave....  
On Laura's part though she seemed to be having trouble with Jed's owner Keith. Everyday she would come home and tell me how Travis and Keith seemed to be getting closer then she would like and how Travis stopped talking to her and Kana. She even told me how she noticed Travis leaning on him a few times. I felt truly sorry for her but then again, that's what I was doing to Bijou wasn't it?  
Speaking of Bijou, on just an afternoon while me and Jed were sharing an embracing hug I spotted her and Sandy behind some bushes a little ways down the park. Bijou was crying and Sandy looked angry and was telling Bijou something most likely about me. I grew shocked and pushed Jed away from quickly. Jed was confused from this "What's wrong Hamtaro"? He asked me soothingly "Jed..." I whispered still looking in Bijou's direction "I really think we should stop seeing each other.." Jed was even more confused about this "Why the hell not"? he stammered in an angry voice . "Because a girl I liked before you came figured out about us" I sighed while nudging him in their direction. He turned around seeing them and grew even angrier. Sandy must have seen us looking at them and began to shout insults I couldn't exactly make out. Then Jed out of anger hit me right smack on the face "So your giving me up for some fucking French whore"?! he yelled. I rubbed my cheek where he hit me and nodded while tears of pain and sorrow streamed out of me eyes. "Fine you stupid son of a bitch" He yelled louder then began to walk away from me "But you'll be sorry for that"!  
The next day at the clubhouse Jed sat as far away from me as possible. Bijou though seemed happy with me and started to talk to me again. I was glad of that but I missed Jed. I knew Bijou could never kiss me like Jed did...  
Then at the weirdest time Stan barged through the door looking really pleased. He held a bag full of something. "Guys you won't believe this"! He shouted smiling as wide as ever "I was flirting with this hamster chick this morning and just when I was sure she was going to hit me and walk away from me she handed me this bag and told me. 'Young hamster, I see your beauty buried within you. Eat one of these sunflower seeds and give one to the rest of your friends so your inner beauty can shine' so you know what that means? We're all gonna be sexy by eating these"!!! Then he pulled a sunflower seed out of the bag and began to chew happily on it. But suddenly in the midst of his chewing his face turned queasy and he ran out the clubhouse door still holding the bag. We all looked at each other awkwardly then ran after him. Once we reached out side what we saw made us all stop and gasp. It was Stan but he was a human! The only think still resembling a hamster on him was his ears and a stub tail on his behind. We all just stared at him for the longest time when finally Jed said something "Whoa Stan, you're even more beautiful than before let me have one"! Stan nodded slowly still in shock of his new appearance and handed Jed a sunflower seed. Jed ate it happily then waited. He didn't turn all queasy like Stan did instead he immediately began to transform. A white blinding light surrounded him then slowly faded and what was there was a beautiful young man with shaggy mahogany red colored hair wearing tinted orange sunglasses whome I was immediately in love with again. 


	4. Queer Color of Mohagony Chapter 4

Queer Color of Mahogany chapter 4!!!  
  
Authors Note: I'm not gonna spend 5 hours describing what every ham-ham looks like as a human. If you've seen those human-ham pictures by that Japanese artist you already know what they look like if you haven't then just use your imagination '-.-  
  
At the end of the day all the other ham-hams including me had already ate the sunflower seeds and turned human. The coolest part though is that we could turn back into hamsters when ever we wanted to and then turn back into humans. Also we didn't need to get clothes we transformed wearing clothes already. That was good to.  
  
Well all day I sat under the big oak tree as all the other ham-hams played around in the grass in their new bodies. Jed wasn't playing though. Instead he sat under a tree looking at the clothes he transformed with in disgust not to far away from the tree I was under. Bijou of course wasn't playing either; instead she was next to me jabbering about how glad she was that I'm not with Jed anymore. I couldn't pay attention though; I couldn't take my eyes away from Jed's human body. His skin had a perfect tan color and his eyes were a playful cerulean. It makes me excited just describing him...  
  
Bijou must have noticed my lack of attention because she nudged me harshly. I looked up at her and her eyes we're glassy and gleaming and she wasn't smiling. "Hamtaro, when everyone leaves I need to talk to you privately" She barked. I nodded slowly and she quickly turned away and ran off to Pashmina. I felt really bad about that so when everyone had left I made no hesitation to meet her alone.  
  
When I walked up to her she immediately slapped me on face. It was a harsh slap that made me feel horrible. "You bastard" she yelled "You'd rather be with a man then a woman" I looked at her embarrassed and shook my head "No Bijou" I started calmly "I wouldn't rather be with a man than a woman but Jed is..." "Jed is what"? she said now screaming "What is Jed Hamtaro? Jed is nothing more but a disgrace to us hamsters. I hate you, you fils gai d'une chienne"! she yelled in French.  
  
She then turned back to a hamster and hurried to her home crying. I watched her now crying myself. I couldn't believe it. I was losing people I loved. I began to sob. I could feel my heart shattering. Then a mysterious hand reached out to me and wiped a tear from my eye. I looked up only to see Jed smiling at me. I fell into his arms as he pressed me closer to his warm body. "Notre amour ne tombera jamais" he whispered to me. What? Was he speaking French?  
  
I looked up at him. He smiled at me again then said "Hamtaro, there's something I have to tell you" "What is it"? I asked almost to a whisper "Me and Bijou have known each other longer then you think" He began "We both were born in France in fact we were both born from the same mother" "What"!? I stammered quickly getting up "Are you guys... siblings"?? I asked. He nodded "My mother was an agouti gold like me but our father was an albino like Bijou". He said flatly "Me and Bijou grew up being great friends but then she fell in love with a guy by the name of Joubi. I also happened to fall in love with him though, Joubi ended up falling in love with me to. Bijou was heart broken and ever since then we have been rivals. As time passed on we were sold to owners and split up never having to think of each other again until I moved here." He sighed and looked down. "But what happened to Joubi"? I asked still in awe "He was sold to an owner to, we broke up before then anyways." He whispered. I shook my head "So you falling in love with me has just been a way to get Bijou angry"? I asked. He laughed and took my hand "Of course not, Hamtaro" Then put his lips on mine. I felt bad and broke away from the kiss. "Jed" I asked quietly "I still feel bad about breaking Bijou's heart" "Don't be" he sighed "She'll get over it" Then he tried to kiss me again but I pulled away from it and asked "Um Jed, if you and Bijou knew each other then why did she ask if you were gay the first time I met you"? "Because she didn't want anyone to know that she knew me, now are you going to kiss me or not"? He asked angrily. I shrugged then fell back into his warm body ready for anything that was going to happen. 


End file.
